Desespero
by Felipe Asakura
Summary: Fanfic sobre o garoto com marca de nasceça no rosto, a partir de momentos antes da "grande fogueira". Rating T por causa das cenas mais dramáticas.


Notas do autor: Olá, essa é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fanfic de Lord of The Flies/Senhor das Moscas. Essa fanfic é um tanto forte, o personagem principal dela é o garoto com a marca de nascença no rosto. Eu tinha certeza que deveriam existir fanfics sobre ele, mas não havia nada parecido (mesmo em inglês) e, para minha surpresa, só existiam apenas dois capítulos de fanfic em português desse livro! Por isso, decidi escrever essa fanfic.

_Disclaimer: Lord of The Flies e seus personagens © __William Golding_

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Desespero.**

"_Papai, não quero ir..."_

"_Vamos, é apenas por alguns dias... Seja um bom garoto e vá, seu primo Percival também estará lá."_

O garoto estava parado, olhando para uma árvore que encontrara. Ela tinha algumas frutas que o garoto nunca havia encontrado na vida. Pareciam blueberries, mas eram menores e em maior quantidade, e estavam em uma árvore bem longa.

Ele decidiu pegar alguns que estavam no chão, um pouco amadurecidos demais, e colocar na boca. Embora não fossem muito doces, não eram tão ruins também, e o garoto estava com fome. Ficou ali por mais alguns minutos, enchendo o estômago com essas frutinhas que estavam despejadas pelo chão.

De repente, pôde-se ouvir um crepitar vindo de longe, fazendo com que o garoto se lembrasse que precisava voltar. Não seria bom andar por aí, com aquele "bicho-serpente" solto por aí. Começou a caminhar para a direção que se inclinava um pouco mais para cima, pensando como essa ilha era grande. Pensava também sobre o fato de que não gostaria de ficar muito tempo aqui com seu primo Percival, pois Percival não gostava de dividir seus brinquedos com ele, embora fossem parentes.

O crepitar ficava mais forte, e agora ele estava pensando quanto tempo demorariam para mandar um outro avião para buscá-los ali. O crepitar ficava mais e mais forte a cada segundo que se passava, e agora uma densa fumaça quente começava a tomar conta do lugar. O garoto começou a correr para o lado oposto, gritando "Fogo! Fogo!". Apenas os pássaros respondiam, assobiando enquanto saíam voando do local. Aos poucos, a fumaça começou a cobrir a visão do garoto, que tossia. Correr ficava cada vez mais difícil. A fumaça o impedia de enxergar as árvores no caminho, e a fumaça fazia com que ele tivesse uma extrema dificuldade para respirar. Agora ele mal tinha idéia se corria para a direção correta ou não, pois a fumaça estava por todos os lados, mas ele continuou correndo devagar, sem muito fôlego, até tropeçar em uma raiz que se erguia do solo e cair com o rosto no chão.

O garoto conseguiu se levantar e correr mais um pouco, mas logo tornou a cair. Cada vez que inspirava e respirava, aumentava a sua dificuldade para conseguir respirar satisfatoriamente. Conseguiu se levantar novamente, mas não tinha mais forças para correr, nem conseguia mais enxergar direito o que havia além de fumaça, então começou a andar cambaleando para qualquer direção. Escorriam lágrimas de seus olhos agora, o que foi facilitado pelo fato de seus olhos estarem bastante irritados pela fumaça. Enquanto cambaleava, se lembrava de sua vida... De seus pais, que estariam esperando ele voltar... Após cada uma dessas lembranças, mais ele chorava ao se lembrar de que provavelmente iria morrer ali.

O calor estava se tornando mais intenso, e ele conseguia cada vez menos permanecer de pé. Acabou caindo, e ficou por ali mesmo.

Recordava-se de sua mãe e das felizes manhãs no local onde morava. Felicidades que ele nunca mais poderia ter... Pessoas que ele nunca mais poderia ver... Detalhes que ele nunca havia percebido que importavam tanto. Lembrava-se dos natais e de ocasiões especiais, dos adultos na hora do chá... Pensava como seria quando voltasse para casa... Ele teria muitas coisas para contar para sua família sobre o lugar onde esteve... Pensava em muitas outras coisas, até ser tirado de seu próprio mundo de lembranças pelo calor que sentia. Abriu os olhos e pôde notar que tudo estava mais vermelho agora.

As árvores que estavam perto dele agora estavam vermelhas, ardendo em fogo. Os galhos no solo e até parte da grama também estavam em chamas. A fumaça agora era mais escura. O garoto tentava engatinhar com o resto das forças que ainda tinha, mas era em vão. Não tinha mais força ou fôlego para qualquer tentativa.

O fogo chegou até ele, tocando suas calças e fazendo com que ardessem, e logo se espalharam pelo resto do uniforme. Logo, seu corpo todo estava em chamas. O garoto tentava, desesperadamente, fazer algo para evitar o que já era inevitável. No lugar da tristeza, agora só havia desespero. Ele conseguiu rolar no chão uma vez, da posição em que estava, mas as chamas continuavam a queimar seu corpo. Gritava um grito mudo, pois sua voz não saía, não tinha mais fôlego para isso. A pele em seus membros já havia sido devorada pelas chamas. Ele não conseguia mais enxergar. Tudo o que havia restado era a dor excruciante das chamas que incendiavam seu corpo, até que até mesmo sua percepção dela se foi.


End file.
